This invention relates generally to recessed fixture mounting assemblies and particularly to an assembly for a loudspeaker in which the weight of the loudspeaker is carried by the loudspeaker enclosure.
One of the most common systems for mounting loudspeakers to a ceiling or other wall surface is simply to attach the loudspeaker to a baffle as by bolts and then mount the baffle and loudspeaker combination directly to the surface by bolting the baffle to the ceiling by the use of toggle bolts. This system is unsatisfactory because it requires relatively large toggle bolt openings close to the margin of the loudspeaker-receiving opening. In addition, the combined weight of the loudspeaker and baffle is carried directly by the ceiling. Moreover, the weight of the combined loudspeaker and baffle is considerable making installation and handling difficult.
An improved loudspeaker support system for a suspended ceiling is disclosed incommonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,658 in which the weight of the baffle is carried by the ceiling through brackets attached to the baffle and carried by rods extending between the suspended T-members. This arrangement avoids load transfer directly to the ceiling panel but the weight of the speaker is carried by the baffle and it is attached to the baffle.
Another improvement in loudspeaker mounting systems is shown and described in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,149. In this system an enclosure is mounted to the ceiling and the loudspeaker is mounted to the outside of the enclosure. While avoiding the problem of direct ceiling mounting by toggle bolts, the weight of the loudspeaker in this type of arrangement is still carried by the baffle prior to installation.
The present invention solves these and other problems in a manner not disclosed in the known prior art.